


Foreplay

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [50]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: To Jack, flirting was the best part of sex.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Other(s), The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Prompt Challenges [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Foreplay" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

To Jack, flirting was the best part of sex. The game of winning someone over, flattering them, being rejected only to be allowed in after all. He loved the tantalising back and forth of looks, fleeting moments of eye contact and the exchange of words about want and lust, of a subtle advance and playful rejection.

It was an art form that had taken him many years to perfect and he enjoyed using it whenever he possibly could. It was a prelude to what would follow and he could usually estimate what followed just by how the flirting went along. In some cases it was even better than the sex that followed.

He especially loved it when he met someone who treated flirting in the same manner as he did, who thought it was already a part of the foreplay. They knew the game just as well as he did and this made things even more fun.

It also was his number one weapon to get out of tricky situations. Few people could resist his flirting, tentative touches and silent promises of things to come and even fewer could resist totally surrendering once he had gotten them into bed, or wherever was available really.

He started with the eyes, building a connection, and then he let his charm play. After that were soft touches in just the right places to heighten the slowly rising arousal. Not to a mind blowing arousal that made you incapable of thinking straight, but one that made you want more. The touches would slowly increase and be joined by kisses before the need to find a secluded place won out – unless he already was in the right kind of establishment that made these things all the more arousing.

The flirting didn’t stop then. No, instead it would go on with removing their clothes in the most arousing way. As much as he enjoyed doing it quick and dirty, those times couldn’t hold anything on going slow while maintaining just the right amount of flirting.

He could do that for hours on end without getting around to actual intercourse.

Throughout the years he had come to learn that in the right mood, the Doctor was just as perfect at this game as he was. Maybe even better. Oh how he’d love to lie on the bed of the Doctor as the Time Lord touched, smelled and licked every inch of his body. There would be a never ending stream of innuendos flowing back and forth between them.

Once the Doctor had his fill of Jack, he would be the one to get to know every inch of the Doctor, would be able to fill him with the most arousing pleasure.

He had no doubt that sooner or later the Doctor would be heading that way. As much as the Doctor refused to react to his flirting, when he did it was only too obvious that he knew just where this would lead. The question was how long this could be held up.

Every time he thought about their banter, the arousal settled in the pit of his stomach and he wanted nothing more but to touch the Doctor and bring him to completion.

Really, flirting was the best foreplay ever.


End file.
